


Vernetovské střípky

by kratula



Series: Vernetovské universum [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Soubor drobných povídeček odehrávajích se ve vernetovském světě. Budou přibývat nepravidelně, vždycky když se mi něco urodí v hlavě.





	1. Představ si ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je osmého prosince a John se nemůže nevybavit jednu píseň. Jenže Sherlock zkrátka není tvor sentimentální ... následuje malá výměna názorů.

Detektivova večerní toaleta zabrala trochu víc času, takže John se mezitím zavrtal pod deku, složil si ruce pod hlavu a zadíval se na strop.  
Další hektický den končí! Občas se odehrávaly až příliš rychle, vánoce za dveřmi … sakra, kolikátého to vlastně je?  
Doktor provedl rychlé počty a na jednou se zarazil, když si uvědomil, jaké na dnešek připadá výročí. Nedalo mu to a okamžitě mu v hlavě naskočila notoricky známá první sloka. Spíš si ji jen šeptal než zpíval:  
„Představ si, že není žádné nebe  
Je to lehké, když se pokusíš  
Žádné peklo pod námi  
Nad námi jen obloha  
Představ si, že všichni lidé …“  
„Co si to mumláš za nesmysly, Johne?“ přerušil tok doktorových myšlenek Sherlock, když se vynořil z koupelny jen v pyžamových kalhotách a županu.  
„Neříkej mi, žes vymazal Imagine? Na to ti neskočím! Loni na vánoce jste si s Dorou dali War is over jako duet, tak mi netvrď, že neznáš Johna Lennona!“  
„Samozřejmě, že znám! Mám v repertoáru několik jeho skladeb, jen jsem k nim nikdy nepotřeboval text, předpokládal jsem, že nějaký mají, ale není důležitý ...“  
John se po svém příteli pochybovačně podíval, no dobře s houslemi pod bradou se těžko zpívá a tohle je přece Sherlock, ale stejně …  
„Jasně, že jsou slova důležitá!“  
„Jsou to jen slova, navíc podle tohohle kousíčku dost naivní. Nebyla by k ničemu, kdyby k nim napsal mizernou hudbu!“  
John se posadil: „Ty vážně dovedš bejt pěknej cynik! To si vážně nedokážeš představit, jak krásný by bylo, kdyby lidi neválčili kvůli majetku, náboženství, územním ziskům ...“  
„Ještě řekni, že bychom zrušili soukromé vlastnictví a budeme se svorně o všechno dělit!“ ušklíbl se detektiv.  
„Takže to znáš!“ zařval triumfálně John.  
"Ne, ten text neznám a pokud jsem ho někdy slyšel, vymazal jsem ho, ale to je takový klasický utopistický blábol! Všechno bude všech a všichni se budeme mít rádi!“ kontroval kysele Sherlock.  
„A co je na tom špatně? Bojíš se snad, že v takový společnosti bys neměl co dělat? Když se nebude krást a vraždit, nebude potřeba velkej detektivní konzultant, co?“  
Sherlock se překvapeně zahleděl do rudé tváře svého přítele a pak si smutně, unaveně sedl na okraj jejich postele.  
„Asi by to bylo krásné, ale já si to nepředstavuju, protože se to nikdy nestane a byl bych jen ukrutně zklamaný.  
I když bude všechno všech, stejně se najdou takoví, kteří si z toho společného koláče budou chtít urvat o něco víc, ti kteří se jen povezou a nechají pracovat jiné, takoví, kteří budou chtít „vědecky“ poměřovat užitečnost těch ostatních a začít je podle nějakého klíče škatulkovat. Lidstvo je globálně strašně nedokonalé … ale najde se v něm docela vysoké procento výborných lidí!“ hodil po Johnovi smířlivě okem.  
„Tak to mám docela kliku, že s jedním takovým žiju.“ přijal to usmiřovací gesto John: „Ale člověk občas může snít, ne? Představovat si, že svět bude lepší, ne?  
Co bys vlastně dělal, kdyby vážně všechny zločiny vymizely? Napadlo tě to někdy?“  
Sherlock se položil vedle Johna, složil si ruce pod bradu a pomalu řekl: „Choval bych včely, jedno z mála společenství, které se takovému ideálu trochu přiblížilo. Pospolitě pracují, něco užitečného vytvářejí a ačkoliv mají královnu, pro kterou to všechno dělají, ta není nijak nečinná, naopak je pro přežití společenství zásadní.  
Vlastně ani ony nejsou tak mírumilovné a demokratické, brání svůj úl a své výdobytky.  
A taky nemohou změnit své předurčení, když se vylíhnou jako dělnice, nemůžou se rozhodnout a silou vůle se stát královnou … to my lidé jsme na tom přece jen lépe.  
A také jich ubývá, mizí pro ně vhodné louky, trpí nemocemi, málo kdo dnes ještě má trpělivost o ně pečovat … takže, bych choval včely!“  
„To je krásná představa – a není ani moc utopická, jednou budem na tenhle job moc staří, budem muset přestat honit zločince po ulicích. Pak se můžem odstěhovat někam, kde se bude včelám dařit.“  
„Hm, máš pravdu … vlastně to není tak těžké, představit si ...“ najednou se zase zvedl, zmizel z pokoje a za okamžik byl zpátky s houslemi.  
Zase se usadil na postel a než si dal svůj nástroj pod bradu, naklonil se k Johnovi a políbil ho: „Víš, že Lennon považoval postel za ideální místo k relaxaci a přemýšlení? V tom měl naprostou pravdu.“  
Pak nasadil smyčec a začal hrát „Watching the Wheels“.  
Svět se najednou zdál krásnějším místem, John položil lehce – aby nerušil – Sherlockovi ruku na stehno, zavřel oči a snil. Jak spolu budou za třicet, čtyřicet let takhle ležet v důkladné, staromódní dubové posteli nějakého venkovského domu, před kterým budou stát řady úlů …  
Nebylo tak těžké si to představit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Popadl mě pocit, že bych i já měla dnes složit poklonu skvělému hudebníkovi a zajímavé osobnosti, Johnu Lennonovi. Jenže sdílím hodně ze Sherlockovy skepse. Přesto je fajn občas zavřít oči a představit si ...
> 
> Pokud se Vám minipovídečka líbila, dejte mi vědět prostřednictvím kudos a komentářů.


	2. Post coitum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnova malá noční meditace

„Oh!“ uniklo tiše ze Sherlockových úst, pak zavřel oči a zvrátil hlavu. Z toho John poznal, že je jeho partner už těsně pod vrcholem a než detektiv probudil celý dům výkřikem doktorova jména, překryl jeho rty svými.  
Pak chvíli jen leželi vzájemně propletení, oddychovali a Sherlock se tiše smál do Johnova ucha – příliv endorfinů na něj měl zajímavé účinky.  
Nakonec udělal doktor neochotný pokus zvednout se z postele, aby je oba otřel ručníkem, ale Sherlock ho stáhl zpátky k sobě. Tak John jen nahmatal na podlaze vedle lůžka Sherlockovo triko od pyžama a použil to. Také nejspíš znehodnotili povlak polštáře, kterým podložil Sherlockův zadek, ale tentokrát si kvůli tomu nepřipadal vůbec trapně, jak by se mu stalo kdekoli jinde mimo jejich domov. Tady nemusel.  
Sherlock se přitiskl k Johnovým zádům a omotal ho svými dlouhými končetinami jako chobotnice. John cítil jeho dech na svém rameni, kučery ho šimraly na krku a dlouhé, štíhlé prsty ho hladily po pupíku.  
S kteroukoli ze svým četných ex-přítelkyní by už ucukl a dumal nad tím, zda tím dotyčná neupozorňuje na rýsující se fald. Dnes věděl, že ho tam opravdu má, konec konců mu táhlo na pětačtyřicet, ale Sherlock ho miluje i s tím přebytečným záhybem kůže.  
Oddechování za jeho uchem se stávalo stále pomalejším a hlubším, Sherlock usínal, ale Johnovi se stále honilo hlavou příliš mnoho myšlenek, aby jen tak zavřel oči nechal vědomí odplout.  
Nepatrně se otočil, aby nespočíval celou vahou na svém špatném rameni a zadíval se ke stropu. V nepatrném světle couvajícího měsíce nedokázal rozeznat trámoví na stropě, ale věděl, že tam je. Ten strop už pozoroval snad tisíckrát a znal každý letokruh či suk na trámu.  
Little Chalfield byl prakticky jejich druhý domov. Místo, kde se cítili uvolnění a bezpeční, místo, které vyhledávali, když toužili být trochu rozmazlováni. Ano, John rád připravoval Sherlockovi snídani, ale bylo o tolik příjemnější se po vášnivé noci probudit v objetí toho druhého a cítit vůni slaniny, kterou pro ně upražil někdo jiný.  
Scházela se tu úžasná parta lidí a všechny si John troufal pokládat za svou rodinu bez ohledu na právní formality.  
Ale nešlo jen o pohodlí a dobrou společnost, tohle místo bylo pro oba důležité. Bylo to v hale tohohle sídla, kdy John pozoroval Sherlockův profil proti plamenům v krbu a opatrně si připouštěl, že ho shledává zatraceně přitažlivým. Právě tady vyslechl od Dory historky, které Johnovi naplno odhalily Sherlockovo křehké srdce.  
Právě na půdě tohohle domu se doktor dozvěděl, že Sherlock stále žije a následně si konečně vyznali své city.  
Bylo to zde, během Mollyiny a Gregovy svatby, když ho Sherlock na galerii nad halou požádal o ruku.  
Ještě jedna významná událost v jejich vztahu se pojila s tímhle domem. Za pár týdnů to bude už deset let, co se na posteli o patro výš poprvé milovali.  
Bylo to pravda trochu rozpačité a neobratné. Sherlock byl nervozní z nedostatku svých zkušeností a John se bál, že ublíží jeho stále nezahojeným žebrům, ale po všech těch blízkých setkáních se smrtí, už nedokázali čekat ani o minutu déle.  
Sherlock by se možná o tohle poprvé hádal, s tím, že nešlo o penetrativní sex. Tuhle premiéru si odbyli až o pár neděl později na Baker Street, kdy už žádná újma Sherlockovým pochroumaným žebrům nehrozila  
O jejich svatební noci byl John poprvé ten dole. Už dřív se rozhodl, že tohle privilegium by nemělo být jednostranné, ale čekal na tuhle příležitost, aby i jejich první manželský sex byl něčím výjimečný.  
Ale nestřídali se moc často, Sherlockovi vyhovovalo být alespoň v nějakém ohledu veden a opanován a John si zas užíval svou ložnicovou dominanci. Neznamenalo to, že by snad byl Sherlock v posteli pasivní, ani omylem. Rychle se učil a se svými dedukčními schopnostmi brzy přesně věděl, co na jeho doktora platí. Přesto měl detektiv i po tolika společných letech roztomile prudérní slovník, když měl mluvit o jejich milostném životě.  
Vlastně nebyli žádní velcí experimentátoři, důležitější než akrobatické pozice pro oba byla vzájemná blízkost a potřeba ujistit se, že ten druhý tu stále je.  
Ano Sherlock tu dnes v noci rozhodně byl, něžně funěl Johnovi za krk a jeho zpocená pokožka trochu lepila. A ráno, aby se John ujistil, že tu s ním detektiv pořád je, že je stále jeho, zatáhne svého manžela do koupelny, zamknou dveře, pustí naplno sprchu, aby zamaskovala jejich počínání a pak Sherlocka přitiskne ke kachličkám a pořádně ošuká nebo si možná klekne a vezme ho do pusy.  
A pak se zpožděním nakráčejí k snídaní, Lance mu po straně ukáže zvednutý palec, přítomná mládež se bude nenápadně uchechtávat a Dora pobaveně zvedne obočí a přikulí oběma na talíř o klobásku navíc, aby doplnili energii. S touhle myšlenkou John konečně usnul.  
Život byl krásný, když ho měl s kým sdílet.

**Author's Note:**

> Jako vždycky děkuju za pozornost a vaše komentáře mi udělají radost.


End file.
